1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable computer, such as notebook or laptop computers, and more particularly to a trifold laptop computer that is well suited for use with an external display monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers, such as notebook computer and laptop computers, have become very popular. Laptop computers have provided a very convenient way for computer users to work away from their offices. With the increase in power and memory in laptop computers, many users use their laptop computers as their primary computer rather than using separate desktop computers in their offices.
Many users prefer to use a large desktop monitor when they are working in their offices rather than the smaller display of a laptop computer. Some users use docking stations or port replicators to connect their laptop computer to an external mouse, keyboard, and monitor. However, the docking station or port replicator is an extra piece of equipment and many users would prefer to use their laptop keyboard and point device rather than an extra keyboard and mouse. Users can open their laptops and use that onboard keyboard and pointing device while the laptop computer is connected to a monitor. However, the laptop display obscures their view of the monitor. A user can place the laptop to the side of the monitor, but this results in an uncomfortable and non-ergonomic working position.